


Cosplay

by Vismur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock se le ha ocurrido una idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Cosplay  
> Autor: Vismur  
> Regalo para: Anderson_Jenny (Fanfiction net y LJ)  
> Fandom: Sherlock BBC  
> Pareja: Pre-slash Sherlock/Jonh  
> Disclaimer: Sherlock no me pertenece, sino a Arthur Doyle, y a la televisora que hizo posible la serie.  
> Notas: Basado en una tira cómica LOL, y mención de Sailor Moon.

\- ¿Esto es necesario? – pregunto John un poco rojo de la cara, pero nadie le culpaba, aunque se viera realmente bien.

\- Por supuesto – fue lo único que dijo Sherlock mientras avanzaba entre la multitud de gente, mucha se paraba a observarlos.

\- Esto es una convención – fue lo que dijo John, como tratando de hacer entrar en razón al más joven.

\- Ya lo sé – fue lo único que respondió el genio, al parecer perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia.

\- De anime y manga japonés – volvió a quejarse.

\- Por eso estamos disfrazados para la ocasión – fue la escueta respuesta de Sherlock.

\- ¡Pero porque tenía que usar falda el mío! – fue la queja, atrayendo la atención de más personas.

\- Vamos John no te quejes, que se te ve bien – fue lo único que dijo Sherlock, regresando a mirar a John en el traje de marinerito que dejaba al descubierto la mayoría de sus piernas, clavo la mirada en dicho par, por más tiempo del necesario.

\- Tú traes ese traje y capa, ¿Y de dónde demonios conseguiste la idea para esto? – fue la siguiente queja mientras la gente le seguía tomando fotos del curioso par.

\- Internet, creo que se llama Sailor Moon – fue la rápida respuesta, mientras Sherlock por fin desviaba la vista, ahora mirando a todos lados.

\- ¿No pudiste conseguir una falda mas larga?, mínimo, o de plano otro traje menos… femenino – y el doctor seguía quejándose, obviamente Sherlock lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

\- No había tiempo, descubrí una pista que lleva aquí, y solo busque rápidamente algo que nos haga pasar desapercibidos – fue lo único que respondió.

John resoplo, al parecer ya resignado al usar dicho traje de marinerito con falda corta, incluso el maldito de Sherlock le obligo a usar las zapatillas, y una peluca.

Y Sherlock se obligo a vagar en la convención aparentando buscar pistas, mientras disfrutaba de la vista de las piernas de John, había visto el volante de la convención, y el personaje de dicho anime que ni se acordaba, pero que el traje imagino en su compañero, que por cierto se le veía muy bien.

Creyendo conveniente nunca decir al doctor sobre esta travesura suya, no vaya a acabar como Dominique.

¿No saben quién es Dominique?

Dominique es la cabeza del congelador.

Él nombre se lo puso John.

Dominique no apreciaría otra cabeza en su espacio.

Y menos de una persona tan irritante como Sherlock, muchas gracias.


End file.
